Just the Way it Should Be
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: One shot. How would it be like if Yugi took Tea to a special place?


**A/N: Hey! Here's my ninth story! And my six Téa and Yugi story too! I love this Pair! Yeah!**

**I want to thank all those people that reviewed my stories! You don't know how much this means to me! Love you all!**

**I never thought I would be able to write this story but I read some beach stories and I got this idea. Plus I wanted to make a story all about Yugi and Téa love. In other of my stories, or anyone else's (no offensive), there had been just some parts of them together. Now I want to make one all about them! No one else! **

**Now here's my next Yugi and Téa story!**

Just the Way it Should Be.

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yugi

Rated T for the make out they're going to have.

'Do not Own Yu Gi Oh!'

Notes: You must remember that Yugi is now taller than Téa.

"Oh my God! Where is it!" Yugi yelled as he searched his bedroom, throwing all his clothes on to his bed, papers and books falling on the floor and moving things around. When he finally found it he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the lord!" He quickly put it in his bag so he wouldn't lose it again.

Then there was a knock on his door and his Grandpa came in. "Yugi, Téa's here!" Then he looked around in his grandson's room. "Yugi! I hope you plan on cleaning this up when you come back from your date!"

"Come on Grandpa, I'm eighteen now. You don't have to worry about my room being a mess now."

"I know. I just don't want your future wife to have to deal with this."

Before Yugi can counter, Téa's voice, or his angel as he called her, yelled out from downstairs. "Yugi! Are you done yet!"

"Almost done, sweetheart."

He grabbed his bag and hugged his grandpa good-bye. "I'll be out all night if it goes well grandpa." He whispered, not wanting his love to hear him.

"Good Luck." His grandfather said.

As soon as Yugi came downstairs to the living room, his breathe was stolen from him from the sight in front of him. There stood his beautiful angel, in a yellow bikini top and a light blue skirt. Yugi just stood there in amazement.

His girlfriend just smiled him. "You know." Téa said. "You should start wearing sweatshirts more, that way I could see your muscles more clearly."

Ever since they started dating, which was two years ago, Yugi had buffed up more so he could better protect Téa, even though she said that she liked him the way he was. And now he went from the small, dorky teen to a tall, strong man.

He gave her a smirk. "Only if you promise to wear your bikini top more often."

Then he picked her up bride style. "Hey!" she said giggling. "What's wrong with you? Why so happy?"

He placed her down but he brought her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist, putting them chest to chest. "You always make me like this. Always happy. Ready to go?"

"Yup! And you?"

"Nope."

"Well, what do you need next?"

"My morning kiss."

She smiled at him and kissed him. He deepened it but fell on top of her on the couch, playfully. She laughed slightly as he sucked on her neck. "Hey!" she said as he felt his fingers against her curves.

"Come on." Téa pouted cutely. "Aren't we going to go on our date?"

"In a minute." He murmured.

"We'll get to finish as soon as we come back. But for now, we got to go. I've been waiting all week for this."

Yugi frowned but the said. "You're right. I don't want to keep you waiting."

He stood up and brought her with him, grabbed his bag and went outside.

They were now on the road, a bit it late since they had to do a bit of 'organizing', but still there.

Yugi and Téa were riding in Yugi's red land shark; Yugi at the wheel in one hand and the other in Téa's.

Ever since they met, his life was nothing but perfect ness, aside from all the dark magic and shadow game. But other then that, I'll repeat, perfect, especially with Téa as his girlfriend!

"Look at the view Yugi…" she spoke softly. "It's beautiful." Yugi turned see with the corner of his eye. They were on a turn of a mountain and down below was a nice white sandy beach and a free waste ocean. Plus it was a nice sunny day. You probably now understand why all these people were hanging around there.

"Yup! Just the way I remember it! Though it's clearly not as beautiful as you are."

"That's so sweet of you. I love you so much!" She moved closer it to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He then placed his arm around her waist and let her head rest on his shoulder.

Yugi took a turn all of a sudden, surprising Téa a bit. "Yugi, aren't we suppose to go a bit more north?"

"Nope! You're not going there with all those people. I want us to have privacy." She gave him a stare but let it go.

About 10 minutes later, they stopped in front of this oak tree (don't ask what it's doing there), with no one around. The area looked to be like a forest. "Yugi where are we?"

He smiled and took her hand into his. "Don't worry. Just bring your bags. I want to show you something."

She did what she was told; still holding hands, as they walked. When Yugi saw that they were close and one branch was standing between were they are and the place, he brushed it away with his shoulder to give her a view of what he wanted to show her.

Téa gasped at what she saw. It was the same thing what they saw on that mountain turn only up close and no people around.

"Yugi…" She breathed. "It's wonderful. But why aren't people here? I mean, it's not that far from that beach."

He giggled softly and said. "Well they would have been trass (sp?) passing if they did."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean you OWN this place!"

"Great isn't? My parents gave it to me when I was little and having been here since."

"You always surprise."

The two stared out into the beach before Yugi spoke. "Let's go and take a swim. Then later we could have something to eat, you like that?"

She nodded her head, never wanting to leave Yugi's arm.

The day ended too soon for the love birds and where now watching the sunset, sitting on a beach towel in each others arms. They had swum for about an hour and had had a great picnic. Plus they had got to 'talk' most of the time in privacy. "I had a wonderful time with you today, Yugi. Thank you for inviting me."

"Why wouldn't I?" he said with wide eye brows. Téa looked down at the sand and played with it for a while with her finger before Yugi brought her chin up with his index finger; now staring at his eyes. "Téa." Yugi said gently. "What's wrong?"

She looked down again as she spoke. "It's just…you could have any girl you want, there are tons more that are prettier than me."

"Téa! Are thinking I might cheat on you!" he asked with shock in his voice. She nodded her head while tears came out of her eyes. "That and if you didn't, why pick me? I have not thing that you can't have. You're the King of Games; a cool, strong, popular guy hanging out with a nobody."

"Téa! Don't say things like that." He whispered as he held her close, hugging her to be exact. "I would never do such a thing and besides, I only want you. You were my first crush and now you're my love. You my first true friend that gave me happiness. I want you Téa Gardner, you and you only."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Do really mean that?"

"Yes. I love you and I want you and no one else. That's why I came here, to tell you how much I love you by asking you a question."

He pulled out a small box out of his bag and stood her up. Then he took both her hands into one of his and kneeled down on one foot. "Yugi?" she asked with eagerness and confusion in her voice.

"Téa Gardner, as I said to you before. I love you and you only. I always have and always will. We have known each other for 12 years and we spent two of them dating. Now if you say no I'll understand if we could continue on with our friendship, but what I what to say was…"

"Will you marry me?" Then he opened the box to reveal a very expensive crystal clear diamond ring.

She stood there stunned. Her true love had just asked her the thing she's wanted to hear from him since they were dating. Quickly recovering from her quietness she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I do."

He smiled as she motioned him to put the ring on her wedding finger and he did that exacted.

The couple stared into each others eyes before kissing each other for a very long time, knowing that there will be a nice warm loving future ahead of them, spending it will the ones they really love.

**A/N: Oh yay! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I think this is my best Yugi and Téa one I've written! Tell me yourself which one you like best! I'll try to get more up next time! I promise! **


End file.
